The New Girl
by Lady Kayena
Summary: This fanfiction is about a rookie who joins up with Leon and Naomi to become a better zoid pilot. But they think that she is not the amateur she claims to be. And her zoid is more powerful than they can ever imagine.
1. Default Chapter

This fan fiction takes place in the newer version of Zoids. I don't know what it's called. Anyways this is about a girl who is an extremely experienced and talented zoid pilot, who decided to leave her old team and explore the Planet Zi. She met up with the Flugal team and pretended to be an inexperienced zoid pilot with a crappy liger. (By hiding all of its powerful weapons.) She wanted a team who cared about her, not just a team that wants her to win zoid battles for them, and kick her out when her warranty is over. Later in the story she'll meet the Blitz team, and battle them along with Naomi and Leon.  
  
Name: Ashley Kamouri  
  
Age: 15  
  
Team: Liger Team, but later joins Flugal team.  
  
Experience as a zoid pilot: She has been piloting zoids her entire life. Her father owns the team, and was a pilot him self when he was younger, but he gave the team to his son not long ago.  
  
Zoid: Phantom Liger, (Its just a zoid I made up) Before she joins the Fugil team she remodified her liger, so it doesn't show its real potential, or else they might get suspicious of how she found such a powerful zoid. (When she joins the team the only weapons it shows are the strike laser claw and the Machine-gun on its stomach.) But it normally looks really awesome with its yellow paint and its powerful weapons.  
  
Weapons: You know the liger when it's in its Schneider form, how its blade is hidden. Well her liger can equip an automatic laser Vulcan gun like that. Its great for far ranged zoid battles. It also has an optional shield, like the Elephander. It's used to block attacks from the enemy. It has extreme speed, like the Liger Zero's Jager. A machine-gun on the liger's stomach, and of course a strike laser claw.  
  
She left the Liger team, because she got in to a big fight with her brother and she swore she'd never come back. Her liger was a family heirloom, so it automatically belongs to her. Her brother pilots a blue blade liger. It is a family heirloom as well. His name is Josh. The other two people on the team are Michael and Henry. They both pilot ligers as well. They have different types of zoids on the team, but normally they pilot ligers, but they use flying zoids on an aerial battle. The Liger Team is the highest ranked team in the whole Zoid battle association, or what ever you call it. So they and their zoids are pretty famous. One of the most important reasons of why Ashley remodified her liger.  
  
Ashley dyed her hair and changed her looks when she left the Liger team. She normally has blonde hair and blue eyes. But she has brown hair and green eyes when she meets the Flugal team. Normally she would wear a short black skirt with a white shirt with its bottom tied. Along with a sewn gray jacket. And sunglasses on her head. But now she wears tight black jeans and a white tank top with her sewn gray jacket. With her sunglasses on her head. And white fingerless gloves.  
  
Well, does it seem interesting? Do you think anybody would want to read about it, tell me K? 


	2. The First Encounter

Chapter 1 The First Encounter  
  
It's a bright early morning; The Liger Team is going against the Storm team. Like usual the Liger team are using a blue blade liger, a phantom liger, and two shield ligers. The Storm team are using 2 Gun snipers and 2 Dibison. One of the gun sniper is equipped with the weasel unit and the other is equipped with far ranged gun. Both Dibisons are equipped with missiles.  
  
"Battle mode approved, area scanned, battle field set up. Ready... FIGHT!" said the Judge  
  
"Josh use the plan I told you last night," said Ashley  
  
"I don't need that plan to win. The storm team can't win even if we are going 2 on 4 against them."  
  
"Josh listen to me, they are stronger than you think!"  
  
"I don't have to Ash I'm telling you!" said Josh in an annoyed voice  
  
He piloted his liger head on to the Gun snipers and took both of them out. Just then the Dibisons fired some missiles at Josh and 2 of them landed on his Blade Liger.  
  
"Dame it! My system froze!" Yelled Josh  
  
"Should've listened to me," said Ashley as she activated her option shield to block the Dibison's attacks. She got with in 6 meters of the Dibisons. "Activating strike laser claw!" Then the Liger took down both of those zoids.  
  
"Josh's right, we can take them 2 on 4," said Michael  
  
Henry said, "Its nice of you to point out the obvious."  
  
"Just saying."  
  
"Too bad Josh's liger got damaged."  
  
"It wouldn't have if he listened to me!" said Ashley  
  
"Its your fault! You divided my concentration!"  
  
"What? It's your fault; don't blame it on somebody else! Even if you are telling the truth, it wouldn't have happened, if listened to me in the first place!"  
  
"Your plans are a waste of time. It would be better if you just use those time you wasted, on cleaning the house. And it would spare us from your boring lectures!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME! You think my plans are a waste of time! Then I suppose going on line to talk to your fan club isn't! I don't see how that can be more important than updating you zoid! You don't think I keep the house clean enough? I'd pay you a million bucks if you can find a single dust in there. AND WHY DO YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IT'S MY RESPONSIBILITY TO CLEAN THE HOUSE! I'm as good as a zoid pilot as any of you guys, why should I get stuck with cleaning!"  
  
"You are a girl that's why! Girls are the ones in charge of the house and I'm the in charge of the team. That's how things go if you don't like it then leave!"  
  
"Fine, then I quit this team!" said Ashley as she piloted her zoid in the direction of the nearest town.  
  
"Come back! Ash?" said Michael in a worried voice, "how are we suppose to live with out you, Who's going to come up with our plans, who's going to cook for us and keep the house in shape?"  
  
"I don't care! You aren't my responsibility anymore!" said Ashley, but she regretted it immediately. Michael is her best friend they've known each other ever since they were born. His father was a pilot for the Liger's team long ago. He and her father were very close friends; they even grew up together. She knew she shouldn't have taken it out on him, but she just couldn't control her anger any further. Ashley doesn't think taking care of Michael, Henry and Josh are responsibilities, she actually enjoy taking care of them, not because she enjoy cleaning, but because they are her friends and she loves them, in a friend kind of way. "I'm sorry guys, but I just need sometime to my self, to get to know what it feels like to be on my own, and explore the world." She thought to her self, "but I'll be back someday, when I'm ready to settle down."  
  
Ashley stopped at a Zoid Mechanical Shop. "Hey pops, can you change some of my power weapons?" said Ashley as she jumped out of her zoid.  
  
"Sure, but I don't see why? I can't think of any better weapon to put on there than the ones you already have!" answered the old man  
  
"Um, can you change my missiles to a hidden automatic laser Vulcan gun, and can you paint my zoid orange?"  
  
"Sure can, but its going to take some time."  
  
"I'll be looking around the town, but approximately when should I come back?"  
  
"In 3 hours."  
  
"Okay-dokey!" said Ashley as she left the shop  
  
On her way to the coffee shop she saw a beauty salon. And she decided to go in. Thought to her self, "I should change my looks to avoid attention." Later Ashley came out of the salon with brown hair. "Well, my next stop is the mall for some new cloths."  
  
After her shopping spree, she changed her looks completely; she got rid of her super girlish looks. (Like her curly blond hair and tight skirt.) Later, Ashley entered Mary's coffee shop. She walked toward the counter. Close by sat Naomi and Leon.  
  
"Hi, can I have some coffee please?"  
  
"Sure babe, regular of black?" asked the counterman as he looked at the coffee pots.  
  
"Regular," she said as she sat down. "Um, hey do you know any team that are looking for a zoid pilot?"  
  
At that remark Naomi stood up and walked toward Ashley.  
  
Naomi said, "My team is, I'm Naomi Fluegel."  
  
Ashley said, "So you are Naomi the red comet, I've waited a long time to meet you!"  
  
"Now you have," said Naomi  
  
"So what kind of zoid do you have?" asked Leon as he followed Naomi  
  
"I have a Liger."  
  
"What kind of weapons?" asked Naomi  
  
Ashley thought to her self, "I don't want her to know how strong my liger is, so I shouldn't tell her about its hidden powers." (Like its hyper speed, Vulcan gun, and optional shield.)  
  
"A strike laser claw and a machine gun, that's all!" she said innocently, thinking while I'm at it why not hide the fact that I'm an experienced pilot. "I don't know much about piloting zoids? I just finished training school not long ago."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you will learn quickly enough if you stick with us," said Leon kindly  
  
"Really you mean it?" she asked, not believing her luck  
  
"Yeah, we have a 3 on 3 battle tomorrow and we are a pilot short so we don't have much of a choice. Its either you or no battle at all," said Naomi trying hard not to be nice to a stranger  
  
"I AM SO LUCKY TO BE PART OF THE FLUEGEL TEAM!" said Ashley  
  
Leon just laughed at the enthusiasm young girl, thinking, "she's just like Bit when I told him that he'd be taking my place on the Blitz team."  
  
Leon said, "You'll be a great warrior when we are through with you."  
  
"I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you guys!" said Ashley and she meant it. Thinking to her self, "he's nice, really nice not to mention cute! Maybe I'll get to know him better and he'll ask me out someday. Ok, calm down Ash or you are going to be out of your mind soon. Get your facts straight before you go too far. Think! If you go out with him he'd want to know your background and that's going to lead to telling him the truth. Then he's probably going to be mad at me for lying to him now. Okay Ash, just keep your distance."  
  
"Just make sure you don't mess up the next zoid battle! Not that matters since Leon and I can clean it up easily," said Naomi  
  
Ashley thought, "Oh, no I'm not going to mess anything up. This is going to be like taking candy from a baby. I'm a "s" class warrior, I can't mess up if I battle against A class teams, especially when I've never ever lost a match, and the fact that my liger never have even got damaged in a zoid battle before, at least not when I'm its pilot it haven't. But won't they be surprised if I handle my liger too well; they should know no rookie could do that. Boy, god knows how long it took me to get use to my liger. I'd have to remember to tell liger to not use its full power or even half of it at the very least. But I can't let my liger get damaged on purpose either! Well, I suppose I have to trust my "teammates" to watch out for me. God knows the last ones haven't."  
  
Leon noticed her worried face. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright. We'll be there to watch your back, just tell us if you need help during the battle."  
  
"Thanks!" said Ashley, thinking, "How can he be so kind? I can't like him! If I do I'll get too close and I'll spill my beans!" Ashley lifted her head, and she just happened to meet Leon's gaze.  
  
Leon thought, "She's pretty, not to mention she has a nice smile. That's an understatement! That's got to be the greenest eyes I've ever seen. It seems to go on forever!"  
  
Ashley looked down at her watch to break the eye contact, and then she realized 3 hours are up. "Listen, I have to go and pick up my liger. When should I meet you guys tomorrow?"  
  
Naomi said, "At 10:40 at he north battlefield near Muriba Town."  
  
"I'll see you guys then!" With that Ashley left the coffee shop and went to pick up her liger.  
  
So, do u people like my story so far? If you do please write a review. It would really help if I know somebody is reading my story. 


	3. The First Battle

Chapter 2 The First Battle  
  
It's a bright Monday morning; Ashley is on her way to the zoid battlefield for a zoid battle against the Wolf Team. There in the field waited the red blade liger and the red Gun sniper.  
  
"Hi guys!" said Ashley brightly  
  
"Hi, ready for the battle?" asked Leon  
  
"As ready as I can get!"  
  
"Nice liger you got there!" commented Naomi  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Did you just got your liger painted?" asked Naomi as she looked at the bright orange paint on the liger  
  
"Yeah! But I would've painted it red if I knew your zoids are that color."  
  
"I think orange suits your liger better."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Thought Naomi, "Why do I get the feeling that her zoid looks familiar, but I've never battled a liger that looks like her's?"  
  
Naomi asked, "Hey what color was your liger before you painted it?"  
  
"Uh oh, this doesn't seem too good. She must think that my liger looks familiar! I should've changed more of its power weapons!" thought Ashley. "It was blue." Lied Ashley, "Why?"  
  
"Nothing, just thought it looked familiar," answered Naomi  
  
Just then 3 command wolves arrived and then the judge capsule landed.  
  
"Battle mode approved, area scanned, battle field set up. Ready... FIGHT!"  
  
Naomi piloted her gun sniper toward the mountain. But the blade liger stayed in its original position.  
  
"Take your liger and look for cover around the forest!" said Leon as he and his liger ran toward the leader.  
  
"Sure," said Ashley uncertainly. Thought to her self, "I don't want to go there and miss the fun. But I have to get my facts straight. I can't show that I'm a good zoid pilot so I have to mess things up like a beginner; basically I have to do as they tell me! Leon told me to go to the forest cause he wanted me to take cover. Then Naomi would strike the command wolf that was after me. Leon is not far away from the forest, I think that he wanted to come and help incase Naomi have her hands full, then he would be able to come to my aid if I needed it. Smart guy!"  
  
Ashley piloted her liger toward the forest as Leon instructed. The Phantom Liger growled.  
  
Ashley said, "Sorry Liger! But we can't battle today, I don't want them to know our identities."  
  
The liger growled again.  
  
"Liger! You need patience! Don't you want a team that cares about you like Henry and Michael did?"  
  
The liger growled a little softer.  
  
"I knew you'd understand! I hope they would be the ones."  
  
The command wolf is getting really close to the liger. It looked like it was about to attack. Just then Leon's red blade liger came to view. And stroked down the zoid.  
  
"The battle is over! The winner is the Fluegel Team!"  
  
"I do have good teammates." Ashley thought to her self, "Its good to know I have somebody to count on. He kind of reminded me of Josh when I started piloting my liger for zoid battles. I always messed things up, but he always was there for me when I needed help! Now I feel guilty for leaving, but he'd understand, when he's not angry with me for leaving anymore of course. I wonder what happened between us. Now in zoid battles we just wait for the other one to mess up. I suppose that's called being competitive. But Henry and Michael don't do that. They just let us pick the ones we want first and they take on the ones that are left. They are great zoid pilots, but they aren't show offs. WAIT A SECOND DID I JUST CALL MY SELF A SHOW OFF? I'm not a show off, Josh is! But I suppose we both are. Now I'm beginning to understand my mistakes. I suppose this is a good experience for me!"  
  
Ashley finally snapped out of her thoughts. "Thanks Leon, you saved my life!"  
  
Leon blushed, "It was nothing!"  
  
"What happened to Naomi?"  
  
"Oh, she let her opponent get too close, so basically she was a bit preoccupied when you needed help!"  
  
"That doesn't sound too good!"  
  
Just then Naomi's red gun sniper came in to view.  
  
"Naomi why do you always use your long distance rifle!"  
  
"Because that's what I'm use to using. And what I'm best at!"  
  
"Interesting! I suppose I have a lot to learn about zoid battles," said Ashley and it was the truth. She had never battled against A classed teams before. So she doesn't know what it was like to have to climb from the bottom to the top.  
  
"Don't worry you'll catch on soon enough!" said Naomi  
  
"Thanks!" said Ashley as the three zoids left for the nearest town.  
  
In the coffee shop. The Blitz Team is sitting near the window. They waved as they saw the Fluegel team.  
  
"Over here!" yelled Bit  
  
The three warriors came, and sat down at the closest table to Bit and the others.  
  
"Who's the new girl?" asked Brad with his eyes closed, apparently not even a bit interested.  
  
"I'm Ashley, you guys most be the famous Blitz team!"  
  
"I wouldn't say we are famous!" said Bit, but not believing a word he just said.  
  
"I love your liger. Its the best one I had ever seen!"  
  
"Course it is. Its an ultimate X!" said Bit, he was going to say more, but he stopped when he saw the faces his teammates were giving him.  
  
"BIT! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL REMEMER!" screamed Leena  
  
"Sorry, but I forgot!" said Bit, but he didn't. He just wanted to impress Ashley with his zoid.  
  
"I'd say, you'd just wanted to impress the lady," said Brad  
  
Bit blushed and said, " Is it so hard for you to believe that I forgot about the not telling part?"  
  
"What's an Ultimate X?" asked Ashley  
  
"It's kinda late to take my word back, so I'd tell you," said Bit, "They are the zoids that the Back draft group had been after. The Ultimate X is a zoid with it's own mind meaning that it has the power to control its own abilities. There are only two known Ultimate X in the whole world, and I have one of them!"  
  
"Who has the other one?" asked Ashley  
  
"The Back draft group." Said Leon  
  
"That doesn't sound too good, if that other zoid is as powerful as your liger than I really don't want to think what kind of damage it can do to this world!"  
  
"Don't worry we can stop them! As long I have my liger that is!" said Bit impressingly  
  
"Yeah, sure. the last time you battled them, your liger almost turned to a pile of ashes." Said Jamie as he drank some coffee from his cup  
  
"No, it wasn't. I won! Remember?"  
  
"Still, it was too close for my likings," said Leena as she drank some tea from her cup.  
  
"I agree with them," said Naomi  
  
"How does this have anything to do with you? You aren't even on my team!" said Bit, getting mad  
  
"They are right! You only won because Vega wasn't paying any attention." Said Brad, who still has his eyes closed  
  
"Not you too! Leon what about you?" asked Bit as he looked at Leon  
  
"I'm sorry Bit, but I'm on their side."  
  
Bit turned to Ashley.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about? So I really don't think I can take a side," said Ashley  
  
"Fine!" said Bit as he sat down on his chair, but too happy about their answers.  
  
10 minutes later, Naomi is flirting with Brad again. (What else is new?) Bit and Leena are fighting for the last cookie; Jamie is trying to calm them down. So that leaves Leon with Ashley.  
  
"So, how long have you been a zoid pilot?" asked Ashley  
  
"Pretty long I'd say. I've been Blitz team's team leader for 5 yrs before I went to explore the world, then I found my blade liger, so I decided to join Naomi's team."  
  
"So you must be a pro. Huh?"  
  
"You can say that,"  
  
"But what made you leave Blitz team? If you were the team leader, then shouldn't you be happy where you were?"  
  
"I was, but I just wanted to explore the world. But when I came back, I saw how good Bit was doing, I didn't have the heart to make him leave the team."  
  
"You are a really nice guy. You think about others before you think about your self!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Is you father Dr.Toros?"  
  
"Yeah, and Leena is my sister."  
  
Ashley wanted to say that reminds me of my family, but she knows that she couldn't, so she said this instead, "That must be nice, having your whole family on your side."  
  
"It was! While it lasted, but I like where I am now."  
  
"Is it because you got here on your own?"  
  
"Yes, it feels good to know that I deserved my place on this team, like Bit deserves his place on Blitz team!"  
  
"But I didn't deserve my place on the Liger team, and I don't deserve my place on the Fluegel team either." Thought Ashley, "but someday I'm going to tell you the truth, when I knew this is the team I was meant to be on."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
  
  
To tell you the truth, I like Brad the best! But I think he likes Naomi so I've given up trying to pair him up with my characters, but maybe I'll do that on a different fan fic. It broke my heart to see him being so nice to Naomi during one episode where he protected Naomi from Sting Ray Gang. (DIE NAOMI DIE!) Its not like I don't like Naomi or anything, its just that I'm jealous. Personally I think she's a great zoid pilot, but I just don't want to see her get close to Brad. (Aren't I selfish?) 


	4. Identity Revealed

Chapter 3 Identity Revealed  
  
At the last battle, the Blitz Team won against the Liger Team, and that moved them to S class. Now at the coffee shop, The Fluegel Team is having a break, and talking about their life experiences as a zoid pilots. Just then the Blitz team came in.  
  
"Have you guys heard?" asked Bit brightly  
  
"Heard what?" asked Naomi  
  
"We won against the famous Liger Team!"  
  
"You what????" yelled Ashley  
  
Everybody stared at her. "You don't have to be that surprised!" said Leena while giving Ashley one of her death glares.  
  
"I don't believe you," said Naomi as she took a sip of her tea  
  
"Then look on TV, that should be enough proof for you," said Brad  
  
Then they saw the Liger Team going on against the Blitz team. Bit's liger took down the blue blade liger, and Brad and Leena took down the Shield Ligers.  
  
"This doesn't seem too good, if this keeps happening then they'll drop down to Class A. This should prove to Josh that he really does need me on their team." Thought Ashley  
  
"That really doesn't seem like the Liger team at all, usually they have really good strategies." Said Leon  
  
"I know what you mean," said Jamie, "The liger team is famous for their strategies. Nobody had ever successed using them, except the liger team."  
  
"They are very experienced zoid pilots," said Naomi  
  
"Have you noticed that one of their warrior is missing," said Leon  
  
"Yes, I have. When they took our challenge, they asked for a 3 on 3 battle," said Jamie  
  
"I wonder why?" said Naomi  
  
"I checked their last few battles, and they were all 3 on 3. The last 4 on 4 one was against the Storm Team, and apparently the blue blade liger was the only one damaged," said Jamie  
  
"This is really strange," said Naomi  
  
"I don't care as long as I get my prize money," said Brad  
  
"Come on this is not the way we should celebrate moving up to class S," said Bit  
  
"He's right! Lets go out for a big dinner, or a shopping spree!" said Leena  
  
"I'll skip that one," said Jamie with a sigh  
  
Just then Dr. Toros came in the coffee shop.  
  
"Hi son, it's great seeing you again!"  
  
"Nice to see you too dad."  
  
"For the next battle we are going against you guys."  
  
"Really?" asked Ashley  
  
"OH, Man, I can't wait!!!!!" yelled the over enthusiastic Bit  
  
"This is going to be a great match," said Naomi  
  
The next day. They met on the zoid battlefield, everybody is pretty psyched.  
  
"Battle mode approved, area scanned, battle field set up. Ready... FIGHT!" said the Judge  
  
Leena and Naomi immediately went their own way. Bit took off as well, and Leon followed him. (Liger Zero is in its Jager form.) So that leaves Brad and Ashley.  
  
"Sorry, kid, but a battle is a battle," said Brad  
  
"I know, I won't take it personally," said Ashley. Thinking to her self, "This is just great, I finally get the chance to battle against the Blitz team, but I can't actually show my real power. I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I have a little fun."  
  
Just as Ashley finished thinking that she piloted her zoid in the direction of the mountain. And Brad's shadow fox followed. When Ashley kept enough distance between her self and Brad, she turned her liger around, and fired the machine gun on the liger's stomach. The Shadow Fox was too close to dodge it, the shots landed. Just then missiles came out of the nowhere, but none of them landed on either of those zoids. Smokes from the missiles surrounded them.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Brad  
  
"I don't know, but I didn't fire those shots,"  
  
"Maybe Leena went crazy with ammos again," said Brad but when the smoke cleared, he saw 10 Cannon Tortoises, he knew immediately knew, "OH, no, it's the Back Draft Group! ASHLEY RUN!"  
  
"I'm not going to leave you here by your self to battle against all of them!" said Ashley as she fired some shots against the Cannon Tortoises.  
  
"Look, you have no idea how powerful those zoids are, I'd never forgive my self if I let you get hurt!" said Brad, (I know cannon tortoises aren't that strong, but considering who's piloting those zoids, I'd say they are pretty dangerous. And Maybe I did over do it a little bit about Brad being so nice and stuff.)  
  
"Brad! Ashley! Get out of there!" said Jamie, his face appeared on the screen.  
  
"We can't, we're surrounded!" said Brad, "How's Bit and Leena doing?"  
  
"Not too good, Leena is in the same situation as you. But Naomi is looking after her. Bit and Leon are handling them selves."  
  
"That's good news," said Ashley, "But in the mean while, let's get ready for a real battle! Mobilizing Vulcan gun." Just then the hidden Vulcan Gun appeared on the liger's back. Both the Liger and the Shadow Fox fired, and managed to take half of those Cannon Tortoises out.  
  
"That's pretty good aiming."  
  
"Thanks, but lets get out of here!"  
  
They piloted their zoids out of the line of fire. Then War Sharks appeared out of the nowhere. They almost hit both of them, but they stopped in time to dodge them.  
  
"Liger lets dance," just then her zoid went straight toward the war sharks  
  
"Are you crazy!" yelled Brad  
  
Just as it looked like it was about to be hit, the phantom liger dodged it, by going in the speed of a lightning saix. She turned her zoid around and took one out by using the strike laser claw. Then the Cannon Tortoises caught up with them. They fired missiles at the liger and the shadow fox. Brad was a bit too close to do anything, but the missiles never landed on him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the Phantom Liger in front of him, and there was a shield in front of it.  
  
"That's impossible! How does your liger do it? You were 1 mile ahead of me when the cannon tortoises appeared,"  
  
"Um, I'll explain it to you later. We got company."  
  
Just then the Cannon Tortoises attacked them again, and they both ran. The phantom liger kept ran to the right and then to the left again, to doge those shots, and the shadow fox did the same thing.  
  
"Lets split up, it'll give us a better chance of dodging those shots," said Ashley  
  
"Sure,"  
  
They went their separate ways. The liger used its hyper speed to get away from the cannon tortoises, but they still followed. It turned around before the cannon tortoises reached it. The liger used the evade technique to reach the cannon tortoises, and stroke it down using the Vulcan gun. (The evade technique is like when you dodge while you are running toward your opponent in an extreme speed, but manage to get there with out getting hit.)  
  
"That's impossible!" said Jamie, "I've only seen one team who ever managed that technique! Can she be?"  
  
"Bit to Jamie,"  
  
"Yes Bit,"  
  
"I need a little help here, I'm completely surrounded by 20 command wolves, and I think Leon's in the same situation as I am."  
  
"Sorry Bit, but the hover cargo is under attack by the war sharks."  
  
"I think we're doomed."  
  
"Don't be so sure," said Leon as he came to Bit's aid, he managed to get Bit out.  
  
"It's time to take drastic measures. Doc, mobilize Schneider." Bit ran to the hover cargo and transformed to Schneider. Bit and his liger stroke down the war sharks that was after them.  
  
"Um, guys? I think I need a little help here?" said Ashley  
  
"Be right there!" said Brad (On the second thought I want Brad, not Leon.)  
  
When Brad got there the liger was surrounded, and pretty badly damaged. Its optional shield was down. The cannon tortoises fired missiles at the liger, just as it about to hit Ashley, Brad blocked it. The shadow fox fell on the ground, with a system freeze.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," said Ashley quietly; she knew Brad couldn't hear her, since he was knocked out. "It's time for pay back!" She aimed her gun at her opponents and put all of the Cannon Tortoises out of commission. She jumped out of her liger, and ran to where the shadow fox was; she opened the cargo and looked at Brad. He was unconscious, with a scratch on his forehead and there was blood on it. (No duh! If there is a cut, then there should be blood! But I didn't want it to look like he was dead.) She took out her handkerchief wiped the blood gently, not wanting to hurt him. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw what was happening. "I'm fine," he said softly.  
  
"No you're not. And it's all my fault, I should have been more careful." said Ashley sadly  
  
"You were careful, not to mention a great zoid pilot! There were just too many of them."  
  
"You shouldn't have saved me, I didn't deserve it. I lied to you and the rest of your friends!"  
  
"I'm sure you had a good reason."  
  
"No, just for my selfish cause."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, the others will understand," said Brad as he put his hand on her face.  
  
"I hope," said Ashley as she put her hand on top of Brad's. "Let's get you out of here and take care of your wounds. Can you move?"  
  
Brad tried to get up, but he immediately fell back down. "No, I don't think so."  
  
"Here," said Ashley as she gave him her arm to help him get up, and Brad took it. They stopped near a ruin, and both of them sat down by the wall. Ashley took out the first aid kit she got from her liger. And started putting antibiotics on the scratch on his forehead.  
  
"This is definitely going to hurt."  
  
Brad flinched and showed the pain in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I told you, but this is really necessary," said Ashley with a sad face  
  
"I know,"  
  
Ashley went back to applying the antibiotics. After she finished taking care of his forehead, she cleaned the wound on his left hand. "Ashley? How long have you been a zoid pilot?"  
  
"All my life. I use to be a pilot on the Liger Team."  
  
"So you were the one missing on our last battle."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"Got in to a little fight with my brother."  
  
Brad persuaded the subject no further. And Ashley went back to bandaging his cuts. When she finished, they saw the hover cargo coming their way. Jamie jumped out, and ran to the couple.  
  
"Brad? Are you ok?" he asked  
  
"Course, I'm ok. My head just starts bleeding every day at this time." Said Brad sarcastically.  
  
"Point taken! Ashley? Are you all right?"  
  
"Thanks to him!"  
  
Bit and the rest reached them.  
  
"So Ashley mind explaining your self?" said Jamie  
  
"I knew this day would come."  
  
"Am I right? Are you the forth pilot of the Liger Team?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"WHAT?????" said Everybody except Brad and Jamie  
  
"She's the pilot of the Phantom Liger, if I'm not mistaken that zoid is in fact the one." said Jamie as he pointed to her liger.  
  
"You are smarter than you look! How did you find out who I really was?"  
  
"Nobody except the liger team has such control over their ligers."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Bit  
  
"You can't control your liger, and you know it!" said Dr. Toros  
  
"You are your team's strategy planner. We battled your team when you left, that's why we won, because they don't have a brain with out you around." Said Jamie  
  
"I wish my brother would realize that, he thinks strategies are a waste of time"  
  
"It's the same with Bit, and Leena." Both of them sighed  
  
"Is that why you left your team?" asked Leon  
  
"Kind of, you see at my last battle with the Storm Team, I told my brother to follow my plan, but he just ignored me. And he got his liger damaged. When I said I told him so, he got mad at me, and we just started a big fight, and well, I just left."  
  
"And then you met us on the exact same day," said Naomi  
  
"Yup, that's my whole story."  
  
"Why didn't tell us who you really were?" asked Leon  
  
"Cause I wanted a team who cared about me not just some people who wants to use me."  
  
"So you messed things up on purpose, and see what we would do."  
  
"That's right, and you guys were great. Definitely, the team I would want, but I'd understand if you want to kick me out."  
  
"Why would we want to do that?"  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Who wouldn't want a "S" classed warrior on their team!" said Naomi 


	5. The Long Expected Party

Chapter 4 The Long Expected Party  
  
This is another ordinary day. The Liger Team is in their usual spot at the coffee shop in Kanira Town.  
  
"Josh, this is getting old. Can't you just apologize and get Ashley back on the team," said Michael  
  
"Yeah, before we get on a losing streak," said Henry, "I haven't had a home cooked meal since Ashley left."  
  
"I'm not apologizing to her! I did nothing wrong!" yelled Josh as he stood up; the whole coffee shop heard him and everything in the coffee shop went quite. Henry grabbed Josh's shirt and pulled him down.  
  
"Doesn't matter! Just do it to get Ashley back!" said Henry, "We are famous for our strategies and without her, we don't have any! We've been losing some of our zoid battles. If this keeps happening we'll drop to Class A! The liger team has been a Class S team ever since our fathers started it! Don't you think they'd be ashamed if it drop to Class A!"  
  
"I don't care! My pride is more important than that!"  
  
"Didn't think you had any left," said Henry in an annoyed voice, "Your older sister would probably come and take over the team if we get on a losing streak."  
  
"NOT JEN!" yelled Josh, "Any one but her, she's the bossiest person I know!"  
  
"Then you better do something!" said Henry as he looked out the window, and surprisingly enough, he saw the Fluegel Team. "I think it's your lucky day!"  
  
"What you talking about?" asked Josh before he looked outside. "Ashley?"  
  
The Fluegel Team came in the coffee shop and sat down at table near the door.  
  
"Take your chance! Remember it's either your nice younger sister or your bossy older sister," said Michael in a comical voice. Josh gulped, and then Michael and Henry pushed him off of his seat. And dragged him all the way to where the Fluegel Team was sitting.  
  
"Hey Ash, how've you been?" asked Henry  
  
"Hey, guys!"  
  
"Well, well, it's the famous Liger team. Heard you've been on a losing streak lately," said Naomi as she took a sip of her coffee  
  
Even though it was true, Josh still tried to defend it, "So what? We're still higher ranked than your team!"  
  
Naomi stood up, and stared at Josh. Everybody around them was looking kind of nervous, waiting for one of them to punch the other. Ashley saw this and said, "Sit down both of you! You are causing a scene!"  
  
"Fine," said both of them as they sat down.  
  
"Never thought you'd be the peace maker," said Michael with a smirk  
  
"Neither did I," said Ashley with a sigh, "So it's great seeing you guys again."  
  
"I know same here," said Henry, "How've you been? How's liger?"  
  
"He got a little damaged, but he'll be fine," said Ashley, "I'm on a winning streak."  
  
"That's nice," said Josh with out even listening carefully to what she was saying, it took him 10 seconds to realize what he had heard, "YOU JOINED A NEW TEAM?"  
  
"What did you expect, I told to I quit!" said Ashley  
  
Josh then realized who he was sitting next to, "THEM?"  
  
"Took you that long?" said Naomi with her eyes closed  
  
"I don't believe you!" said Josh before he stormed out of the coffee shop.  
  
"There goes our great plan," said Michael still staring at the door.  
  
"Yup, another one of our genius plan," said Henry staring at the door as well "Looks like it back fired."  
  
"I can definitely see how you two are related," said Leon, "But you are usually nice, at least when he's not around."  
  
"Our family have egos that are the size of an elephant that's why we can't get along together," said Ashley, "If you think my brother was arrogant, then you should meet my sister."  
  
"You have a sister?" asked Leon  
  
"Yeah, she's about 5 yrs older than I'm and 2 yrs older than Josh."  
  
"She's as arrogant as anybody can get," said Henry  
  
"That's an understatement, but she's an extraordinary warrior," said Michael  
  
"Which team is she on?" asked Naomi  
  
"I don't think she's on any right now? Since she's studying in Europe, but she should be back by next week."  
  
"What's next week?" asked Leon  
  
"Her father's birthday. Their family will have a gigantic party, and most of the S classed teams will be invited," said Henry, " There's going to be a lot of challenges, and a lot of zoid battles. The teams we've defeated over the years will probably want rematches. Chances are that they are going to lose, but their ranks won't drop, since it's not an official zoid battle, so it's the same if they win."  
  
"You guys are welcome to come if you want," said Michael  
  
"I will, thanks." Said Leon, "Naomi?"  
  
"Sure, why not,"  
  
"Do you mind if I invite the Blitz team?" asked Ashley  
  
"No not at all," said Michael with an evil smirk, "I'd love to have a rematch against them, and this time it's going to be pay back."  
  
"Bring your zoids to the party, if you want zoid battles," said Henry  
  
"I don't think so, this is suppose to be a vacation," said Naomi  
  
"I'll just bring mine, incase somebody challenges me, I don't mind using some other zoid, but it wouldn't feel like a real victory." Then Ashley turned to Naomi and Leon. "You wouldn't mind if I battle with them, would you?"  
  
"Be my guest," said Naomi, "They're your family and friends,"  
  
"You're the best,"  
  
"I'll call Bit and the others," said Leon  
  
The Blitz team decided to come. The next day, everybody's at the Kamouri's family mansion. There were over 20 hover cargos parked up front and 18 zoids. The party was held in the garden, so all of that was in view. There was a private zoid battlefield next to the mansion and some bleachers. When the Blitz team arrived, everybody else was already there.  
  
"Look at the place, it's huge!" said Leena  
  
"Look at all of the zoids, they are the newest models I've ever seen," said the doc, he was drooling over them.  
  
"I bet liger and I can eliminate all of them," said Bit  
  
"We're suppose to work as a team, when we take challenges," said Jamie  
  
"Forget the zoid battles, look at all the food!" said Leena  
  
"Bet I can get to the buffet table before you!" said Bit as he ran toward the buffet table and Leena followed.  
  
"Why do I even bother?" said Jamie with a sigh, "Doc? Where are you?"  
  
"Try the parking lot," said Brad as he came out of the hover cargo. When Jamie turned around he saw the Doc drooling over the new zoids and hover cargos.  
  
"All the things I have to put up with," said Jamie with a sweat drop. -_-;  
  
"Well, I'm off to find Leon and Ashley," said Brad as he jumped off the hover cargo.  
  
Back at the party, Josh is talking to the leader of the Storm team. Michael and Henry are talking to Leon and Naomi. But Ashley was nowhere to be found. "Now, I'm getting worried." Said Michael  
  
"Why do you even bother, we all know you are. You say that every 5 seconds," said Henry  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"No it's more like every 3 seconds," said Naomi as she looked down to her watch  
  
"She's probably talking to Jen or her dad," said Henry, "It's not everyday that she sees them, you know."  
  
"I suppose,"  
  
The lightning team showed up and challenged Michael and Henry to a high- speed battle.  
  
"Sorry, but that's not our type of thing." Said Michael  
  
"Are you guys backing from a challenge?" said Jack Cisco  
  
Michael and Henry looked at each other and they exchanged a "well," expression. "I'll take you on," said Josh, "High speed's my favorite!"  
  
"You are still two members short," said Kelly Tasker  
  
"I'll take the second spot," said a girl with aqua green hair.  
  
"Nice to see you sis!" said Josh  
  
"You too little bro," said the girl  
  
"So you are Jen Kamouri," said Naomi  
  
"Course I am, who do you expect me to be?" said Jen in a calm voice  
  
"Still one member short," said Jack  
  
"Not for long," said Jen who looked at Ashley who was standing behind her with Brad.  
  
"Well.I don't know,"  
  
"Are you chicken?" asked Josh with his famous expression that always gets under his opponent's skin.  
  
"Fine," said Ashley with a sigh, "You got your self your third warrior."  
  
"This I have to see!" thought Leon to him self  
  
"So which zoid are you using?" asked Ashley, "I think Josh brought over 20 selections."  
  
"I think I'll use a war shark," said Jen. Ashley and Josh exchanged a glance.  
  
"Are you sure? A War Shark is not exactly fit for a high-speed battle. A lightning saix or a liger might be a better choice."  
  
"Don't worry about me just watch your backs," said Jen with her calm voice  
  
"Sure thing,"  
  
At the zoid battle, the Lightning team is all using their lightning saixs. The Liger Team is using a blade liger, a phantom liger, and a war shark.  
  
"A war shark? That's an unusual choice!" said Jamie  
  
"I wonder what they've got under their sleeves?" said Dr. Toros  
  
"You think Ashley's liger can keep up with the lightning saixs?" asked Bit  
  
"You don't know much about the Liger team, do you?" asked Leon  
  
"Not really, why?"  
  
Jamie answered, "Ashley's phantom liger has higher speed than your liger in its Jager form and the same with Josh's blade liger."  
  
"WHAT? How's that possible?" asked the shocked Bit  
  
"They took off the extra armors on their zoid to increase it's speed, so they get damaged pretty heavily if they get shot in the right places. They added Ion Boosters to increase more of its speed."  
  
"That's cool," said Leena  
  
"LET THE ZOID BATTLE BEGIN!!!!!!!!!" Somebody yelled. And the zoids took off. The War shark immediately dug under ground. The Lightning Saixs went in a straight line. (The same thing they did in the episode where the Blitz team battled against the Lightning team.)  
  
"I don't like this," said Ashley  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Josh  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be the leader?" teased Ashley  
  
"This is not the time!"  
  
"All right! Ok, Jen you take out the first one to slow down the last two."  
  
"All right,"  
  
"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" asked Ashley  
  
"I'll take down the zoid in the front, then the back two's speed should be slowing down, it'll give you a chance to attack. See I get it. I'm a fast learner, not like some people." Said Jen in a bored kind of voice  
  
"How come I get the feeling that's pointing to me," said Josh in an annoyed voice  
  
"Concentrate on the battle here!" said Ashley, "Ok, we'll attack on your command! Okay? Jen!"  
  
"Ok 3, 2, 1," counted Jen as she shot the one in front and then pushed it out of the way, "NOW!"  
  
Both of the ligers ran toward them. The Blade liger's blades popped out, and slashed Jack Cisco's Lightning Saix. Ashley used her Strike Laser claw to take out Kelly Tasker's Lightning Saix.  
  
"THE BATTLE IS OVER! THE WINNERS ARE THE LIGER TEAM!"  
  
"That was fast!" said Jamie, "How did they do it?"  
  
"The war shark had an advantage, because the lightning team can't see it." Said Brad  
  
"I see, so they used it to strike down the first one to slow down the others. That would give Josh and Ashley a better accuracy."  
  
"Yeah," said Brad as he left to get something got drink.  
  
I'm not going to describe all of the zoid battles, cause that would take too long. So just the basics. The Blitz team won 5 battles and lost 1. The Liger team won all of their battles since they got their brain back for the day. Now it's nighttime, most of the guests left, but Leon, Naomi, and the Blitz team decided to stay for the night.  
  
"Thank you for doing this," said Dr. Toros  
  
"It's nothing," said Frank Kamouri, (He is Ashley, and Josh's father.) "Have you met my wife before? She wasn't present at the party, she had a little meeting with the committee members."  
  
Then a mid aged woman with aqua green hair like Jens came in. "Oh, hello Steve, it's great seeing you again!"  
  
"Oh, you too Cecilia!"  
  
"So you two know each other?" asked Jen  
  
"We went to zoid training school together. We always tied for the best marks in the class," said Cecilia  
  
"If I remember correctly, we had a little competition going on," said Doc  
  
"I believe I've won a bet," said Cecilia  
  
"No it was a tie!"  
  
"It was 7:8 remember? I got the higher score for my pilot license,"  
  
"That wasn't fair it was only 0.2 point,"  
  
"I still won thought!" said Cecilia with a smile, "It's been a long time,"  
  
"It sure has,"  
  
"Tell, me how's Layon and Oscar?"  
  
"Layon's still on my case, and Jamie here is Oscar's son."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Jamie!" said Cecilia, "Your father was a great man, but too bad about his accident,"  
  
"I know," said Jamie  
  
"You got to sort things out with Layon!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"You rather fight with your best friend than tell him that you messed things up,"  
  
"Basically,"  
  
" I've learned that if you want something done right you have to do it your self!"  
  
"So have I."  
  
Later that night, Ashley couldn't sleep so she decided to on to the roof to look at the stars, but you'd never guess who else was up there.  
  
"Hi Brad,"  
  
"What you doing up this late?"  
  
Ashley was standing next to Brad. "I couldn't sleep. You?"  
  
"Same, You did great on your zoid battle today."  
  
"Thanks, it means a lot coming from you." Said Ashley, "I rather hear it from you than anybody else on this planet." Ashley smiled at Brad.  
  
Brad gave her a smile in return. "You have a beautiful smile," said Brad as he looked in to Ashley's eyes. She blushed.  
  
Brad put his hand under Ashley's chin and slowly leaned toward her. Then gradually their lips touched and it turned in to a kiss.  
  
In the mean while, Josh couldn't sleep either. In the zoid battle, it was great to have his sisters back. He doesn't want to lose his younger sister again, so he decided to get up and apologize. When he got in to Ashley's room it was empty, so he tried the roof, when he got here he saw something he'd never expected. His younger sister kissing Brad Hunter; the mercenary from the Blitz team. He saw the way he looked at her, but never expected her to like him back. He knew he should go and stop them, but he decided to leave them alone instead.  
  
Ashley and Brad stayed up on the roof for another hour before they went back in to their rooms. 


End file.
